


Computers

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Bridge teaches Sky about computers.





	Computers

Sky gave up. How could he be expected pay attention? Bridge was hovering over him, hand on top of his, moving the computer mouse.

"Close the parentheses, and... viola." His breath was hot on Sky's ear, making him lightheaded as his blood rushed downward. 

The program ran flawlessly. Bridge's face lit up with pure joy, shining eyes beaming proudly. 

He smiled back, dazed. 

Round green eyes settled on his for a second before shying away, looking back at the computer. "Sorry, you probably find this super nerdy." 

Sky stared for a second, taking in the blush that was creeping over Bridge's face. He reached out and pulled Bridge into a kiss. 

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have you any other way."


End file.
